Plus Grandes Sont Les Cicatrices
by ElizabethSH
Summary: OS   CASKETT ::: Écrit avant Kill Shot  4x09    spéculation plus que spoiler ::: Beckett discute de son traumatisme avec son psychologue Carter Burke.


_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: J'ai écrit ce petit OS avant de voir les sneak peaks de Kill Shot (4x09), je n'ai vu que la première promo. Merci pour les reviews. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p>Il était près de 13h30 lorsque le docteur Carter Burke revint de sa pause diner. La lumière dans son bureau était toujours plus accueillante à cette heure, plus chaleureuse, sereine. Il déposa son manteau sur une chaise et jeta ses clés sur son bureau. Il regarda la pile de dossier poser sur son bureau un moment avant de suspendre son manteau sur le porte-manteau dans le coin de la pièce.<p>

Trois petits coups retentirent timidement sur la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez! » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

La porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Il sourit subtilement sans se retourner.

« Lieutenant Beckett, je savais que je ne tarderais pas à vous voir. » Il prit les clés qu'il venait de poser sur le bureau pour les glisser dans un tiroir.

« Prenez place, je vous rejoins. » Déclara-t-il sans y porter trop d'attention pour l'instant.

Kate Beckett s'approcha des deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face au milieu de la pièce, mais elle renonça à s'assoir. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le docteur Burke vint la rejoindre et prit place dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Alors? Demanda-t-il, comment tenez-vous le coup? » Commença-t-il après une minute de silence.

« Je .. heu, je n'aurais pas du venir, je suis désolé! »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Kate? » l'interpella-t-il sur un ton presque paternel. « Je croyais qu'on avait déjà dépassé ce stade. »

Elle se retourna, soupirant pour elle-même en fixant ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Qu'avez-vous apporté? » Dit-il pour essayer à nouveau de démarrer la conversation.

Elle ne parla toujours pas, mais ouvrit la main et souleva une chaîne en or munit d'un anneau.

Son expression ne put cacher son interrogation face à cet objet. On pouvait y lire qu'il lui cherchait une signification quelconque, non seulement à l'objet, mais au fait que la lieutenant l'ait apportée et ose lui montrer. C'était une ouverture en soit, et au fond de lui, il en était content.

« C'est la chaîne de ma mère», dit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux sur la chaîne, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai apporté. Je l'ai normalement toujours sur moi, mais depuis … les funérailles, j'ai besoin de la tenir dans entre mes mains, de la sentir. »

Il tendit la main vers elle : « Je peux? »

Elle approcha et lui tendit le bijou avant de s'appuyer sur l'appuie-bras du siège sur lequel elle avait habitude de s'installer durant ses séances.

Tout en gardant ses yeux sur la chaîne, il dit doucement : « Vous voulez me parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Je crois savoir que vous étiez sur les lieux … »

A nouveau elle fuit du regard. « Je n'ai pas particulièrement de chose à dire sur le sujet » Mentit-elle. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve au beau milieu d'une fusillade. »

« Oui, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, je me trompe? Autrement vous ne seriez pas venu me voir de votre plein gré. Que s'est-il passé ce matin, Kate? »

Il s'avança et lui rendit son bijou. Elle se mit à le rouler entre ses doigts et à la laisser tomber dans sa main, appréciant le son de la chaîne qui tombe sur elle-même dans sa paume.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai paniqué. »

Il attendit qu'elle élabore sa pensée, mais après une minute elle ne sembla pas vouloir en rajouter, soit par manque de mots soit par évitement.

« Commencez donc du début. Dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur, je crois. »

Il garda le silence à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie comme … comme quand je l'ai vu la première fois, dans cette ruelle … »

« Votre mère? »

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative avant de reprendre : « C'était évident qu'elle avait été … poignardée, mais je me sentais … observée. Un peu comme si son tueur était toujours là, tapis dans le noir. Un peu comme un loup attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. »

« Vous vous sentiez traquée pendant la fusillade? »

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau en silence, fixant la bague de sa mère entre ses doigts.

« Vous croyez que le tireur d'élite de ce matin avait un rapport avec votre victime? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne fit que relever la tête pour le regarder.

« Vous avez demandé à ce qu'on vous retire le dossier? » Poursuivit Burke.

« Non. Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle réellement perplexe.

« Vous êtes encore fragile, Kate, vous pouvez continuer à vous mentir, mais vous êtes toujours en mode survie, vous ne faites que commencer à guérir, rouvrir cette plaie maintenant n'est pas … »

« Quelle plaie? Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis pas traumatisée. Je vais bien. Ma vie à reprit son court normal! Ce type n'est pas celui qui a essayé de me tuer. »

« Vous en êtes sûre? »

« Vous avez des preuves pour faire de telles allusions? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je crois qu'au fond de vous, vous avez peur que ce soit lui. Mais c'est aussi de cette façon que vous tenez le coup. Vous vous accrochez à lui; vous voulez que ce soit lui. »

« C'est n'importe quoi! » Soupira-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu aujourd'hui, Kate? »

Elle s'arrêta sec.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, mais vous êtes venu quand même. »

« Je perds mon temps, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé Docteur Burke, je n'aurais pas du venir. Milles excuses. »

« KATE! » L'interpella t'il alors qu'elle empoigna la poignée. Il se leva presque de façon autoritaire.

« J'avais besoin de faire le tri dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à penser. Je ne veux pas perdre cette affaire, j'en ai besoin. Et vous êtes le seul … vous êtes le seul qui connaissiez toute l'histoire. » Déclara-t-elle.

« De quoi vous me parler? »

« S'il vous plaît, pas ce petit jeu encore … » Supplia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

« Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que Castle à a voir là-dedans? »

Elle revint quelques pas vers lui, la tête basse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser; je n'arrête pas de le revoir penché au-dessus de moi. Ça m'embrouille! Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Il y a deux facettes à votre traumatisme Kate. » Elle releva les yeux sur lui. « D'un côté vous avez la fusillade. La panique. La peur. La mort. On ne vous à pas seulement tirer dessus, Kate, on vous a donné un avertissement; 'Ne vous mêler pas de ça, nous pouvons vous tuer'; c'était une démonstration de leur puissance. Ils vous ont fait comprendre que vous ne seriez en sécurité nulle part. Ils vous ont privé de votre liberté et violé votre besoin de sécurité.

« De l'autre côté, vous avez Castle. Fidèle. Dévoué. Aimant. Mais vous n'étiez pas préparé à ça, lorsqu'il s'est déclaré…. » Poursuivit-il.

Ses yeux se remplirent doucement d'eau.

« Lui aussi vous a prise de court. D'une certaine façon, il vous a également tirer une balle en plein cœur. Cependant, contre lui, vous avez toujours eu un bouclier et vous avez décidé de le brandir en feignant l'amnésie. »

Elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre en séchant ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Mais le problème ici, Kate, c'est que ces deux éléments sont extrêmement liés; ces deux évènements sont non seulement arrivés presque simultanément mais en plus ils ont tous deux stimulés en vous les mêmes émotions; la panique et la peur. Lorsque vous éprouvez l'un ou l'autre de ces sentiments, votre cerveau se rappelle de l'un ou l'autre des évènements parce qu'il ne sait plus lequel était à l'origine au départ. Vous comprenez? »

Elle hocha la tête de façon distraite en ramenant à nouveau son regard sur la chaine entre ses mains.

« Comment … qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« C'est à vous de voir, de connaître la cause de ses sentiments qui vous empêchent d'avancer est une chose, mais vous devrez, tôt ou tard, affronter ces peurs et contrôler cette panique peu importe la cause. Lorsqu'on arrive face à un mur, on ne se demande pas qui l'a mit là, mais on s'interroge plutôt à savoir comment faire pour passer de l'autre côté. »

Elle soupira. « Oui, mais en attendant, je fais quoi? J'ai une affaire à régler et si je ne me débrouille pas pour me concentrer bientôt, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer. »

« Ces choses prennent du temps. Donnez-vous du temps. Faites vous retirer l'affaire, prenez quelques jours de congés… »

« NON! Je ne peux pas, c'est exactement le genre de comportement suspect que je souhaite éviter, je ne veux pas qu'on me retire l'affaire, je ne veux pas prendre quelques jours pour me reposer! »

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Je suis désolé Docteur Burke, mais je ne peux pas. » Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et jeta un timide « Merci de m'avoir reçu. » avant de quitter le bureau.

Celui-ci resta, quelques minutes, immobile dans son bureau. Il se rassit dans un fauteuil et se massa le front en songeant.

« Ça n'a pas été si mal. » Se dit-il à lui-même en ayant le pressentiment que le Lieutenant Kate Beckett allait se lancer dans la plus tumultueuse des tempêtes de façon totalement inconsciente. C'était presque courageux, mais oh combien stupide. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle soit assez forte pour tenir le coup; il ne pouvait hélas rien faire de plus pour elle.

« Plus on est fort et plus grandes sont les cicatrices. » Lança-t-il.


End file.
